


The architecture of my heart

by Addicted2u



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: 1960s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Drug Abuse, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Triangles, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted2u/pseuds/Addicted2u
Summary: Architecture school AU.Syd Barrett, the Prince of London, that's what I named him.





	The architecture of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, back with a new story!  
> So i basically wrote two versions, a french (my mother language) and an english one, i'll publish the french one later.  
> Hope you will like it, English is not my first langage, so forgive my mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

****

 

**Winter 1966**

Syd Barrett, the Prince of London, that was what I named him, he was radiantly handsome,a charismatic build, piercing eyes, tousled and curly hair, thin and colorful lips, a skinny body and a step of royalty, we would have said the portrait of a Greek statue, oh and as I found myself staring at him for long minutes in the courtyard of our school of architecture, while he smoked with friends, he was of an absolute finesse, his sculpted fingers held the cigarette with an almost refined grasp, the girls were all completely crazy over him, he was always well surrounded, never alone, yet his eyes were of _unspeakable_  coldness, I could decipher a semblance of confusion and loneliness in him, as if he needed something he had not discovered yet, and how often he surprises me staring at him, and he would look at me, bites his lips and then smiles in a mocking air, there was no doubt, he knew how much I wanted him ...

Black shirt, classic pants, ankle boots and cashmere coat, he was coming down an alley of the hampstead district, I was walking behind him, but we were separated by the road of cars, he stops to light a cigarette and turns around, his gaze falls directly on mine, I didn't stop, and continue to walk, I don't want him to think i'm a madman, it's already pretty weird to watch him every day like he was a piece of meat, he fixes me and put the cigarette in his mouth, then resume his journey, while smoking, he takes an alley, strangely that he does not usually take (and yes we do not live far from each other, so I knew where he lived), he turns around again and gives me a mischievous look, a bit like a -challenge- look, just that look sends me a heat as exquisite as tortuous. I decide to follow him, this alley is narrow and as it was 10pm, it was quite dark, bars, stripclubs, black markets, everything was weird in this place, unfortunately, I realize that I don't see Syd any more, did I lose him while looking at everything around me? suddenly I felt a hand pulling me to an even narrower stalemate than the alley, and I was right in front of him, Syd, leaning against the wall, gripping my wrist, a slight distance of safety between us, but our bodies were almost glued to each other ... the visitor of my dreams, the person in charge of my desires and the main character of my most sensual fantasies was right next to me,

"Have you been distracted?" He says, with a neat, bourgeois English accent, god, his voice is a delight,

I put my head down, unable to look at him by pure intimidation, what does he want? A man as ugly as me? Roger Waters.

Suddenly, he took my other wrist, caressing my forearm, and put them around his waist, before getting closer to me, little by little, my breathing stops, and my heart swings like never, he wraps his arms around my neck, caressing my hair, and continuing to approach dangerously, my chest and his are now stuck, and even in the dark I can see his eyes, his beautiful eyes and the glow that I did not have seen before, I close my eyes instinctively, and I shouldn't have closed them ... He was gone, leaving me alone in this alley and hard in my pants ...

I saw him every day, sitting with his girlfriend, at the end of classes, they often met at a little isolated garden, they would kiss and caress each other, I often gone myself at this park with my best friend and colleague Rick, watching him making out with his lover, oh and as often he looks at me, and kisses her without stopping looking at me, his tongue penetrating the lips of the young lady and he would take the opportunity to smile kissing her neck and licking it without looking away from my gaze, mischievous ... as I _desired_ to be in the place of this girl, I would be hard in my pants again, the sensual game does not stop there, often he goes to the library where I'm used to study, and before leaving the room he would pass by my table, and stroke my forearm, or sometimes, He would sit in front of me, and pretends to drop objects just to bend sensually, I couldn’t take it anymore ... He provokes me and I was tired of having my right hand to relieve my desire to take him every time I met him, his milky white skin that I wanted so much to touch, the lips I wanted oh so much to kiss, his smooth neck and his badly-coiffed hair gave him a wild look, so desirable He was ... I could come just by touching him, and I would dream about it every night.

It was a Friday night, that I saw him grind in front of my neighborhood, smoking not-very legal things, a bottle of whiskey in hand, I came back from my mother’s house, she was a little sick that day. He looked wasted, I do not know, but he was barely standing, he was wearing a thin shirt, revealing his collarbones, and cotton pants, at -5 degrees, he was frozen cold, I approached him, but he immediately gets up, throwing his joint, and crosses the road, I was motivated to see what happened,  so I followed him, he sways almost in order not to lose his body balance, so I tried to catch him, it was dark, and I stick him against the wall of an abandoned building near the city, my two hands holding his wrists above his head, dropping  the almost empty bottle of whiskey, he looked up at me, try to escape at first but understood quickly that it's not worth trying, I was much stronger than him, and against all odds, he gets closer to me, and sticks his lips on my neck, a light kiss, then he gently, sensually, goes up, without detaching his lips from my skin already trembling with desire, he end up put them on my ear where he bites the skin.

It was too much, I no longer controlled myself, and almost came just from his actions, he smelled strong alcohol and drugs, I do not know, but his smell was absolutely exquisite just like everything he had, I could kneel and serve him for the rest of my days, I just venerated his beauty, lost in my thoughts, I didn’t realize he was dragging his tongue to the corner of my mouth, I opened it immediately but he laughs, and goes away, frustrated by mockery and lack of heat, I got angry, letting go of his wrists and pulled him by his hair to lick his lips, I had become wild, almost forcing him to open his mouth, he moaned and I plunged my tongue into his mouth, not giving him the opportunity to dominate the kiss, I now slip my hands under his shirt, caressing his chest and, eventually, pinching his nipples, he squirmed of pleasure, and had putted his hands on my chest as to push me back a little because the kiss choked him, I detached my lips and what I saw was absolutely enjoyable, he had red lips, soaked with saliva, wild hair, his shirt undone leaving one of his nipples as hard as ever,

"God, you’re so _beautiful_ , so _beautiful_..."

I whispered these words over and over again and he laughed like a kid, my penis was horribly hard and that's probably why he laughed so much, or just that he took a lot of drugs.

It didn't matter to me, I wanted to fuck him as I never fucked anyone, it would be considered as an abuse because he was not in his normal state, but it had been a long time since he provoked me, he knew although I was going to give him what he deserved one day or another, I had never been attracted to men, but Syd was something else, He was almost a sin for me, a beautiful sin...

I was now biting his neck, licking and kissing the hickeys I was making, then continue to lick his collarbone, he continued to laugh and moan loudly, stroking my hair, I began to rub my crotch against his thighs,

"Oh, you're so hard, am I the reason of your boner?" He murmurs almost calmly, his voice wrapped in desire and drunkenness,

"You're the reason of so much more than that", I grumbled before undoing the belt of my pants, I see him shudder, and fidgeting, almost shaking at the sight of my erect cock, his eyes marveling,

"God, _fuck me_ "

It was too much, he smiled at me and undid his pants, and, as surprised I was when I saw he was wearing a black silk panties underneath it, he blushes when he notices my astonishment,

"Do you like it hahah?” He said, embarrassed,

"You're driving me crazy ..." I said kneeling and kissing his erection still hidden under his panties, he moaned heavily and I went back to kiss him, a kiss even more languid than the previous one, at that moment, he was everything for me, we were going to fuck outside, in the middle of a dirty road, and it was the last of my worries, he gently removed his panties, and I'm literally drooling in his mouth, he laughs between two kisses and turns around, I got frustrated as I return him back to me,

"What ... I thought we were going-"

"Yes, but I want to see you while I fuck you, want to see you cum",

He acquires and I raise his legs and wraps them around my waist, I fix him while penetrating him, a heat wave carries me away, he felt a small pain and I kiss each parcel of his beautiful face, the pain passed, I finally made him moan with pleasure, he began screaming when I touched his prostate, eyes closed, I did not like it,

"Look at me!" I say authoritatively, "Do not try to hide those eyes from my sight"

He opens them and looks at me _, my god_ , I became harder and harder in him, he was as beautiful as sexually good, his anus welcomed me so well, he clenched a few times and brought my orgasm closer, he obviously knew how to give pleasure to people, obviously not his first time with a man...

He raises his eyes to the sky, then back to me, now shouting with pleasure,

"Look at those eyes, god, they’re so beautiful baby, so precious..." I whisper these words again between kisses, on his little nose, his mouth, his cheeks, I went crazy, he had an almost feminine beauty, he blushed strongly, I bitted his lips, cumming in his tight heat, and almost simultaneously, I stare at him while he came without being touched, his head leaning back against the wall, his eyes closed, his mouth half open and his hands trying to touch something to not believe that it is a dream, I caress his hair, then kiss him, he opens his eyes and the light disappears, was it desire?

I had given him my jacket that night because he was not dressed enough, I had suggested him to sleep at my place but he refused, I accompanied him anyway because he was really in a bad state, we kissed at the foot of his door and separated.

-

**End of winter 1966**

 

We did not speak for 2 weeks after what happened, he must have thought that I took advantage of him while he was drunk, I did not feel guilty, for me he had what he wanted, he seduced me for so long, so he obviously had a good time...

But we had seen each other again, and the second time I had made him meow was at my place, on the couch, he had come to my house and said he wanted me to explain certain architectural concepts because I was two years more experience than him,  we finished and decided to watch a movie, he was dressed in a very short gray short, and a white wool sweater, clearly marrying the color of his milky skin, I could not look away from him still amazed by his cute appearance, he notices my almost perverse gaze, and, without a word, he straddled on my lap, and we begin to kiss, god, it's been 2 weeks, our tongues had waltzed, and his hand unbuttoned my shirt, he was in his normal state this time ...

-Syd, I missed it so much ..., I murmured,

I caress his smooth thighs, his buttocks, his rosy cock, he sighs,

-Already wet for me? 

-More than last time,he replies, moaning louder,

He liked these kinds of words, and he remembered our last night, it consoles me, with an agile gesture, my hand goes through his short shorts, to my surprise, he was not wearing any underwear,

-Did you plan everything, princess? 

I slide two fingers in his entrance and he is already well dilated, disappointment ... did he do it with another? There was no doubt, but I had nothing to say, we were not in a relationship, and the fact that he spends time with me was enough for me.

Even while being dilated, his entrance was still hot and tight...

That night I had fucked him violently, he screamed and almost whined when I continued to pound in him after his orgasm, making it more painful through his sensitivity, I had also poured my cum on his face, marking him _mine_ for that night, I was enraged to know that someone else was fucking my beauty, I was obviously not the first, nor the last one anyway, no one could resist him...and that almost killed me…

-Sorry ... I say, knowing that I was violent this time,

-It does not matter, I liked it,

I smile at him, bring a towel and had him clean,

After that, he got dressed, called his girlfriend who came to take him by car and he left without leaving any word or look, strange little prince...

 

-

**Spring 1966**

It was raining, and I finished school early, luckily I had bought a small Morris J2 van as a car, and I would not go back soaking.

It had been 3 weeks since I had not seen Syd, he does not call me so I did not want to annoy him, I just hoped he was okay, our relationship never changed in any way, we could hardly see each other, just the three times I talked about, but, except this time, I did not even see him at school, I think he was not coming.

Once back home, I sighed, then decided I should had a nap, then I looked out the window and the weather was really better, so I called my girlfriend Jenny, I met her 10 days ago in a club not far from here, she is a nurse in a clinic in Chelsea, we slept together, and having many things in common decided to get together.

I invited her to go out a little, go shopping, so she accepted.

Here we are, holding hands downtown, she had tried and bought a lot of dresses, and I must admit that she was beautiful, but never like _him_.

We ate in a craft restaurant, it was a beautiful day, but I could not stop thinking about Syd, I wanted him so much, wanted to see him, caress him, hear him moan, be wrapped by his hot heat ... what a mess!

That night I took her home, and I fucked her in my room, I forced her to turn around while I fucked her, because deep inside me I had no desire to sleep with her, my cock was hard for Syd, so  I closed my eyes, and I had him, bellow me, moaning, while I pounded  into the tight pussy of Jenny, but in my head, it was Syd who I was fucking, I almost had tears in my eyes, oh how I missed him, He was my drug, the one and only, I let go of my seed in the deep of her vagina when Syd fixed me and pinches his nipples with his long, thin fingers,

-Syd ...

She turns suddenly and looked at me angrily, so I said it out loud...

-Syd ?!

-What?,  I said as if nothing had happened,

-You just said "Syd "while coming, can I know who she is? 

-No, I was delirious; maybe I’m just too tired.

She believed me and fell asleep in my arms, I did not sleep that night, I missed my special one...

-

**Early summer 1966**

I opened my eyes on a sparkling sun, the holidays will begin in a week, one last project presentation and a supervision and I will have finished my third year successfully !, I was always in a relationship with Jenny and no incident like the one from the last time happened, so I just had to hold back each time.

I just dressed in a white dress shirt and black canvas pants, we had to be "presentable at the presentations" and today, we also had to supervise the project of the first years, I saw Syd almost every day since 3 months, just from far obviously, He never got close to me, so I didn’t, He regularly came to class, always so attractive, but totally ignoring my gaze, what I represented for him? A hobby may be...

Here I am with my best friend, Rick Wright, rehearsing our presentation, knowing that even our improvisation will be perfect, we decided to go down the hall to see what the first years did, to “supervise” them.

I immediately saw Syd, wearing an all black suit, hair smoother and silky than usual, resplendent pace, I enter the room and unfortunately it was the only students of first that we had to supervise, I then saw arrive a very handsome young man with long brown hair, blue eyes, as thin as Syd but less slender. I guess it's his project mate, the two of them smile at each other and I swear the boy gives him a kiss clearly in the corner of his mouth "So, it's him .." I could not help but whispering those words inside ... the man with whom Syd had cheated on me, I mean, had slept with ,it was this handsome young man, I understood how he quickly chose him, he was much more hot then me, and his smile was devastating, Rick looks at me and then clears his throat,

-Hello, my name is Rick Wright and here is my colleague Roger Waters, who will supervise you before your final presentation next week, so we will help you a little to improve your design.

-Hello Rick and Roger! My name is David Gilmour and here is my ... binomial Syd Barrett, it's a pleasure to be supervised by the first students of the promo!, he said happilly, but why had he hesitated ...

Syd finally looks at me and gives me a shy smile, but finally what he's playing! He ignored me for less than 4 months!

So we started to look at their design and propose some improvements but clearly their project was pretty good, especially Syd’s perception, he had a great creativity, and his drawing skills were perfect, all colorful and innovating, I believe he is a young artist.

We finished two hours later, introduced me and Rick our project in front of almost all the promo, applauded and acclaimed by all, we were really happy with our work, not to mention that I was a little destabilized because Syd looked at me a lot and it was a little disturbing, we still got a 17/20 as a final score and decided to celebrate it in the evening with some students tonight.

We had invited our girlfriends and many colleagues including Syd and his alleged boyfriend, so we prepared the home party, in a festive mood Rick takes me in his arms and I caress his long and silky hair, it smells good, I had never noticed this quality in my best friend,

\- Stop looking at me like that Roger, it makes me triggered!

I laugh and we come off to continue to prepare the main room, I looked quite serene, but I was very anxious, I wanted so much that Syd would come, that I still can imagine the taste of his lips, feeling it, I can still imagine his frail body against mine, his smell of cigarettes and alcohol submerging me.

-Are you okay Roger? you feel a little tense lately, Rick said to me, worried,

-Nah don’t worry, everything is fine, tell me Rick, do you think a beautiful person, like, a really hot one could be with me?

-But, what are you talking about Roger, you're with Jenny, she's so hot!, And then yes, you're an elegant gentleman, classy, nice and funny, and you have beautiful hair, he finished by ruffling my hair and laughing,

-Okay, thank you…

-You’re in love with someone else, aren’t you?"

-Yes Rick, I am, I loved him, before she even came in my life,

-HIM?! and you never told me about it, you know Roger Waters, I’m very angry ate you right now ! He said,

-Oh, calm down,

-Do I know him? And how you’ve fallen in love with a “HE”, I want to know everything!!!! He said, excited,

-You will know it by time Rick ..., I answered, not yet ready to speak about it,

-Ok, but you should break up with Jenny, do not make her suffer, she does not deserve that...

-Yeah don’t worry, I will,

We continue to prepare the drinks and various elements of our evening in peace.

8pm, the first guests arrive: our girlfriends of course, Jenny and Rose arrived and we started discussing everything and nothing, very quickly, the main room is filled and here we are with many people, dancing, drinking, its' fun, the atmosphere is quite great, I decided to get up from the couch where I was sitting with Jenny, saying that I wanted to go to the bathroom, she kissed me and gone to talk with her friends, I scan the room, many people but not him...I go back and forth but nothing, He certainly did not come of course ..., but suddenly, as miraculously I see a pretty silhouette sitting at the corner of the stairs leading to the first floor of the house, a cigarette and a glass of beer in his hand, head down and hidden by his hair, he was dressed in a simple dark blue t-shirt and black shorts, a summer outfit with whom he was absolutely delightful, there was no doubt that it was Syd, I approach slowly and he looks up, finally ... he finally looks at me, I feel my cheeks flush and my heart skipped a beat when he stared at me, it has been so long that I wanted to see those eyes, but unfortunately, they were dark and empty,

-Syd? I try calmly,

He don’t says anything, finished his glass and crushes his joint off with his shoe, without a word, he turns and leaves.

I never had seen him again during the party...

We ended the night a little drunk, I fucked Jenny like a madman, and she was even surprised to feel the amount of cum that I poured into her! If only she knew...

It's tomorrow at 11pm, that I got home, I had dropped Jenny at her parent’s house, she wanted to spend the weekend at home with them, I find a special person on the doorstep, Syd, roaming in my garden, he looked up at me and I opened the door to invite him, _finally_. He goes directly up the stairs, and I followed him without trying to understand, I could not help but look at the view I had in front of me, he had the same outfit as last night, and _god_ , his ass was even more beautiful in these tight shorts, he was a little skinnier, his hair longer, but still perfect.

We got upstairs and he turns to me, we were almost in the dark, but I could see the light in his eyes, _christ_ , tell me he still wants me because I can pick up the moon to have him back in my life and in my bed...

He gets closer to me, his milky skin dimly lit by the moonlight, he caresses my chest, and, before I react, knelt down, and begin to undo MY BELT, _my god_ , I wanted to talk to him but that could wait! At this moment I did not know what he is about to do, but he could do whatever he wanted to me as long as I was useful for him.

He quickly drops my pants and sticks his face against my already erected member, covered by my boxer, he moans, and rubs his face on it, biting the tissue exactly where the head of my cock was, I grumble,

\- Stop playing Syd, I murmured, he smiles, and takes off my boxer to free my erection,

-I love your dick Roger, I love it so much ..., he said before licking the length of my organ,

My head goes back, the pleasure was already intense, He almost plunges it now into his mouth and makes movements back and forth, my breathing was jerky, we were still in the hall of the first floor, against the wall, and Anyone could surprise us, but I had not planned any visit and we were absolutely alone, well ... _finally_ he takes all the length and goes faster, I feel my penis touching his throat every time, and I groaned harder and harder, grabbing his hair and guiding his movements, almost fucking his mouth, I straighten up my head to see him, saliva flowing from his open mouth, his hand in his shorts pumping his own cock, and the other stroking my thigh, but as soon as he opens his watery eyes and looked up at me, I could not help but almost scream with pleasure, the view being too erotic, I came into his mouth, without warning, he loses violently my cock and spit all the seed, swallowing some drops,

 -Bastard, you could have controlled yourself, _fuck_ , he said coughing,

I laughed, relieved from my orgasm, and offers him water, he refuses and gets up to turn around, _No, not this time,_ I was determined not to let him go, so I catch him by his hips and turns him, he looks at me confused,

-Come, I said, holding him by the arm, and we go to my room,

I sit on my bed and tap the square next to me; he walked slowly, unable to move properly because of his erection now more than apparent, he sits,

-You were not going to go like that, though? I say pointing to the formed boner,

-Oh, that'll be fine; I'll fuck the first girl I see down the road,

-Or the first _boy_? I corrected him,

-What are you talking about, I-

-You know very well, where did you spend all this time? No phone calls, no look, too busy with ... David?

-Firstly I do not have to justify anything, and why do you talk about David?

-Because I guess he's your man now?

-No, David and I have slept together a few times, but we never went beyond friendship, are you jealous or what?

-I see, yeah, a little jealous I admit...

There was a blank after that, he was looking straight to the wall, and me too,

-It is your bedroom? He said calmly,

-Yes, do you like it?

-Mm, I love the art pictures that you have stuck to the wall, lights and colors are very present,

-You are still with your girlfriend?

-Who? Libby? No, we ended up separating when I had some drug problems  ... and you?

-So that's why you didn’t come ... I'm in a relationship.

-Yes, but I’m better now, a girlfriend? And you like her?

-She is beautiful, but I guess I do not like her enough .., you know, for your drug problem I can help you ...

-It’s fine Roger, I think I'll go home,

\- No, let me do something please,

He looked at me confused, we had decided not to turn on the lights, only the moonlight guided us, but I could see his body and his face as clearly as ever, I look at him, and he did too, his eyes are awake, and his lips are as delicious as ever, he bites his lower lip, as in my most erotic dreams, I am already starting to have a boner, he laughs, he knows what he does to me, I caress his cheek, his nose, his forehead, his hair, it's been so long ... I approach, slowly,

-You are in a relationship a-

-I never desired someone like I desire you Syd, I murmured,

He shudders at my words, and licks my lips, a kiss, then our tongues intertwine, tonight, I was going to take him in my bed, as I had always wanted, he unbuttons my shirt, and I push back his hand,

\- It's me who decides this time, I whispered in his ear,

He moans and I lie him down, he looks so innocent, so vulnerable and so _fuckable_ , I take off his t-shirt and leave him full of marks, mine, I lick, bite everywhere, roll my tongue on each of his pink nipples, he moans like a woman, the tone of his soft and refined voice sends impulses throughout my body, I take my time to kiss his belly button and lick it, he is impatient,

-My my, tonight we take our time,

\- But I want you too much, baby...

I will not take long if He continues, he blushes and I go back to devour his lips,

-Who do you belong to? I say caressing him the hump formed by his shorts,

-mmm ...

-TALK! I say stopping all movement,

-Ah..to you

-Say it, again,fully,

-I belong to you Roger, please fuck me!

I removed his shorts and boxer, and look up at him, he had almost tears in his eyes, he was frustrated, his hair going in every direction and his lips swollen,

-You won’t stop being so perfect, will you?

He smiles at me shyly, I walk away from him and he moans with frustration,

-Relax; I'm going to turn on the light,

-But-

-No but, you are too precious to be fucked in the dark, princess,

He went silent as I turn on the light and come back between his now spread legs, I still cannot believe it, I'm about to fuck Syd after so much time, I almost cried of happiness, my feelings for him was undeniable, I knew it, and he knew it too ...

I raise his legs on my shoulders, and spread his buttocks, he moans and I discover his pink and soft anus, as silky as a pussy, I sigh and kiss the spot, he moaned louder and I started licking and entering his entrance with my tongue, it was so tight, it had not been fucked for a long time, I was happy!, it was hot, as sweet as a candy and juicy, I could do it for hours without feeling tired or anything ... after about ten minutes, Syd growls and become frustrated again,

\- Take me Roger, I cannot take it anymore ...

-mh?

-Please Roger, fuck me...

I almost laughed at how vulnerable He was, I stopped my activity to his happiness, and, I get up to remove my shirt, then my pants, he stands on his elbows and licks his lips at the sight of my dick, even more horny than ever ,

-You like what you see, don’t you?

-Oh yes, your cock, Roger ... your cock could do miracles ~

I put myself in the same position, and penetrate him, he throws his head back, and I straight up by putting my hands on either sides of his head, he knows how I want to see him when I fuck him, I start a fast pace, he smiles while grunting with pleasure _, god_ , how sensitive I was to his smile, he made me totally go crazy...

-Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?

He moans,

-And how your eyes were beautiful?

He bites his lips,

-I didn’t stop thinking about you Syd, even when I fucked _her_...It was you, everytime, pretty doll,

He moaned, and blushed, he was happy to hear it, I caress his hair, we kissed, and my pace gets slower, he got frustrated,

-Faster Roger ~

-I will make love to you, like no one will ever do it to you in the same way, every time you sleep, you will feel my dick deep inside you...

He moans loudly and our sweaty bodies stick together, he sits on my lap, and starts riding me, a long rhythm,

-So wet for me baby, _fuck_ , better then a pussy,

We kiss each other without taking my eyes off him; he moans in my mouth, I caress his nipples, his chest, he squirms with pleasure, my hands cross his buttocks, his back, his spine, worshiping every part of his body, we stopped the kiss, he wraps his arms around my neck and we continue to make love, gently, enjoying the look of one another, the strands of his hair were stuck to his forehead, and sometimes fell on my face, his eyes were almost soft, I sigh with pleasure,

-I tell me what I am to you Syd ... I murmured,

-I ....I don’t know,

Poor baby, clinging to the sheets, he was too lost in the pleasure that overwhelmed him,

-Am I like David for you? Just a fuck buddy?

-N ... Ah ... no ...

-So what, do you love what I’m doing to you?

-Ohhh yes ..., he said when I grab his ass and speed up the pace,

-You don’t know what you're doing to me ... driving me crazy, and when you ignore me it's a torture,  I just want to see those eyes Syd, why are you trying to hide them from me? I do not deserve it?, I say accelerating and masturbating his dick at the same pace, we are close to orgasm, our faces a few millimeters apart, breathing the same air,

-Ah Roger, there !! it's feels soo good  ~,

 I touched his prostate,

-ANSWER! I said pressing his penis, hurting him,

-ahh ~

-Is there anything other than my cock that you like?

-Yeah, ah, yes I like how you look at me, it mmm ... it makes me want to kiss you ...

-What else ? I say lying him down again, holding his arms over his head, making him even more vulnerable than ever, touching his prostate at almost every shot,

-Your words, AH..These words make me feel good, and your hands when they touch me ... I like that, I love it when you fuck me, you’re the only you who do it too mhh ... too good,

-Not enough ..., I say stopping all movement, he squeals almost,

-AH, I like your authoritarian look, your body, so impressive, make me bend, put me down my knees like I was born to suck your huge _cock_ , and most of all, I like when you make me blush and cum,

-Syd..Pretty Syd, you'll come for me?, I said satisfied, resuming the rhythm and kissing his cheeks,

-Yes, oh Roger, it’s getting bigger inside me, gonna make me come so hard...

-I love you Syd, I have never loved someone that much, you are my precious diamond, my rare pearl, nobody will take you from me now, you are mine, if someone else will you touch, I'll be able to kill him ... I say kissing him more and more,

He instantly comes in my hands, shouting my name, I lick my fingers and he smiles, staring at me as I reach my own orgasm into him.

That evening we had spent it together, I had lifted him to the bathroom where I washed us carefully, then wrapped him in a towel and took him, like a princess to bed, he slept in my arms, such an angel…

It was one of the most beautiful nights of my life, I had announced my feelings to the person I cherished the most, and he had accepted them...

His skin shone in the summer sun, his hair a little wet covered a part of his face, the sheets covering only the lower half of his body, he opens his eyes, freeing his face from his hair, and stretches, taking a cigarette from the bedside table next to the bed, lighting it up and starting to smoke, I was sitting on the chair in front of the bed, he smiled at me, before finishing his cigarette, getting up, putting on his boxer, straddling my lap and sit on me, kissing me languidly, I put my hands under his boxer, stroking his ass, that morning, we made love on this chair.

It came without any reason, our bodies were like magnets, thirsty for the desire of the other ...

-

**Summer 1966**

I broke up with Jenny; I could not hurt her anymore because I had no feelings for her anymore. I had confessed everything to Rick and he was very happy for me, he liked Syd a lot, for me and Syd, it was still not official, our discussions were limited and I respected his choice, we see each other every day, talking on the phone and acting quite like a couple, but there's a moment when I hesitate a little to react as I wanted, like this one time,

While we were celebrating their project successes with him and David, we had decided to go out, clubbing with them and Rick, between guys, it was very hot and we were all in t-shirt and shorts, we basically wanted to dance and drink, that was the holidays among "young people" like us.

Here we are at the entrance, a big guy checked our identities and we enter, David and I go to the bar, leaving Rick and Syd on the track, they were already dancing on a Rolling Stones song, these two had become best friends very quickly, they got a lot in common and got on perfectly well, as if they had known each other forever, it was my pleasure to see my best friend with the man I love to be so complicit!

 I go to the bar and ask two glasses, then sit down with David, we drink our glasses and I turn to him, eyes in the eyes, damn, I admit, he is a very handsome young man , very silky hair and fine build, he had very piercing eyes, he was almost attractive,

-You’re okay ? he said calmly,

-Yes, what about you?, I replied coldly.

-Yeah, the holidays started, you've planned something to do?

-No, not yet, and you?

-Yes, my uncle has a lodge not far from the sea, I plan to take Syd to spend 2 weeks with me,

I stiffen on his words, 2 weeks with Syd, alone ?, he had never spoken to me about this, why he continues to hide things from me?, I feel totally lost.

-Is something wrong? Repeated David,

I do not feel very well, the anger starts to exceed my reflexes,

-What’s happening with Syd ?! I almost cried out because the music hid the sound of our voices,

-Sorry? He said innocently,

-What's happening between you two?, I said, coming up to him.

-There’s nothing, it's never clear with Syd, no one know, but calm down, why are you asking and stressed out?

So he's playing with the two of us, he's doing the same thing with David as with me ?, disappointed with my behavior and naivety, I was trying to calm myself, David did not do anything to me, I feel that it's a victim, just like me ...

-For nothing, come on we'll dance...

We get closer to the dance floor and we started moving, at that moment, nothing mattered, I just wanted to forget, let myself go, the taste of the fresh whiskey coming out of David, his hands approaching mine, intertwining our fingers, they are warm, he gives off a certain agreeable warmth, his very blue eyes reflect the flashes of light around the place, he approaches dangerously close to me and I let myself do, I felt hypnotized, and especially with Syd's behavior, the end of me, David stripped his fingers from mine to tie them around my neck and seal our lips, they were soft, at first it was a touchdown, still surprised by his action, he relaxes me by stroking my neck with his fingers, he moans and I deepen the kiss, alternating tongue and teeth, I bite his lips, I found them delicious, he likes it, he was getting excited, beginning to moan, touching me, the dance becomes more sensual, we are almost glued to each other, we stopped breathless, and he smiled at me, I look around me, and I saw Syd, looking at us without saying a word and without making any reaction , his eyes, again, were dark.

We had finished the evening terribly, I had a last drink and I ask Rick to come home, avoiding the insistent look of David, Rick refuses, and when I tried to understand why he Disobey me, I see Syd's hand on his, he was holding him... He wanted to take everything I had, even my best friend ...

I leave the club alone, head down, I hear David calling me but I do not look back, humiliated, disappointed and destroyed, I felt my first real heartache...

 

 

Three days passed, and I had no news, neither of Syd, nor of the two others ... I was hoping they would be fine, for my case I was desperate, for me I was worth nothing, I did not represent anything for Syd ... Why did he have that look when he saw me kissing his lover? Why did he take Rick with him? Was he angry? Or he just wanted to take Rick and make him his other slave? The idea itself makes me sick, knowing that Rick was absolutely straight...

How did I fall in love with him? I had not seen that demonic side, that devilish and empty look, I could only see his physical and sexual beauty, and for once, I thought I'd picked the wrong person, maybe David was giving off more heat...

It was 9am, still confused, I got up from bed, got dressed and had a coffee, I decided to walk, it was a nice weather and I really wanted to get some fresh air after all what happened.

I took my leather jacket, and opened the front door, but quickly surprised by what I found in front of me, Syd, at the foot of the door, sitting on the stairs, a cigarette in his mouth, a surprised look, as if he was hesitant to knock or not, he gets up when he sees me, throwing his cigarette and scratching the back of his head, embarrassed,

-Syd? What are you doing here?

-Oh hello, I ... I just wanted to see you, but if I disturb, I can g-

-Come in, I interrupted him.

-Thank you…

He comes in and I closed the door behind us, taking off my jacket and putting it on the coat hanger next to the door.

He goes back to the living room and sits on the couch, always head down, I do not understand, I had never seen him so clueless and vulnerable, I wanted, all of a sudden, to tore out everything I had thought about him these last three days, the angel who stands in front of me is not mean at all, he looks so lost,

-You want something to drink? , I say to break the silence,

-Yes, some water please, He said in his infamous pure British accent,

I almost ran to the kitchen to get some fresh water and put the bottle on the coffee table, he smiled and took a good sip before putting it down and wiping his mouth with his hand,

-So, you wanted to tell me something?

-It's about last time...

-The night out?

-Yes, I wanted you to know that I apologize for being cold with you and for retaining Rick; I did not want to hurt you,

-Well, I didn’t feel very comfortable anyway ...

-Yes…

And a weighing 5 minutes silence settled, just him and me, alone on my couch, looking at each other, his eyes were still dark but there was a shine that attracted me again, some wicks of his hair impeded his eyes, falling on his eyelids, and other around his neck, a little wild, not maintained, a thin white T-shirt, i could almost see his nipples through it, green shorts, reaching above his knees, leaving his white and smooth ankles in the open air, a brown jacket hanging on his lap, he seemed like he didn’t sleep enough, it gave him an incredibly attractive, more attractive then he already is, he is biting lower lip now, the tension is rising, I want him so bad... it happens so often that I am not surprised anymore more to have a boner when he is around, after all, it is the man who I love and who I desire, he knows it, and I know that he often uses that potential, he really had me naked, full of feelings and horny ... not knowing where to start, or what to say more, I took my courage with both hands,

-Why didn’t you call me? I got worried...

-I do not know, I wanted to leave you a little time with yourself, I didn’t want you to always carry me, scared that you end up hating me...

I freeze...

-HATING YOU? What are you saying Syd, you are the most important person in my life, and you know it ...

He smiled; he had what he wanted to hear...

-I know,

-You look tired, I said, getting closer now, and caressing his cheek,

-Yes, I did not sleep much...

-Why?

-Just a little depressed...

What baby…

-Depressed? You know that what happened during the night out was just a misunderstanding; I hope it's not because of me that you feel bad...

-No, don’t worry ..., he said stroking his cheek against my hand, little cat..

I take my hand off his cheek and put it on his, caressing his left hand before taking it and kissing it, he smiles at me when I drop sweet kisses all along his arm, his neck, then his cheek, he puts his head against my shoulder, and I embrace him with my arms, squeezing him hard, he breathes against my neck, warm breath, I caress his hair until I feel that he breathes more peacefully, fallen asleep in my arms ... I then lift him to my room where I lie him down, and go prepare lunch, he must eat to regain strength, and then I will be able to speak seriously with him.

-Syd? Wake up, I've made Ravioli,

He slowly opens his eyes and smiles; I put a kiss on his forehead,

-Okay, I’m gonna pee and join you,

-Well, I'm waiting for you downstairs,

I go down and he comes quickly, we eat in silence,

-It's delicious, thank you, I finished the whole plate! He says, proud of himself, almost like a child...

-Oh you had to, you really need to eat, I say sternly and he laughs.

He had insisted on doing the dishes, we ended up doing it together, finishing with a battle of who could wet the other more ... what a child! We had clean all the kitchen, which practically became a swimming pool, but I really had a good laugh...

We ended up spending the afternoon in my room, on the bed, his head against my chest and my arm around his shoulders, watching a movie on TV, like an old couple ... talking about couple ...

-Rick and David are doing well? ...

-mh, Yeeah they’re fine, I have not seen Rick since the last time, and David went to his parent’s house,

-Rick didn’t call me, did anything happen?

-Ah?! Rick?! No, he just told me that he will be busy with his cousin's hostel this week or whatever.

-Ah yes it's true, I'll call him later,

\- ...

-And ... David? I dared,

-What?

-You two…

He stands up and looks at me now, seriously,

\- I told you there was nothing, and now there is really nothing!, He wanted me to spend the holidays with him but I refused, he insisted the day we were going out but I still refused, I'm not interested in David, unlike you!

I was wrong about Syd ... I feel stupid and stupid now to think he was playing with me ... and I knew he was going to talk about it ...

-Listen, it's not what you think, I was distraught, I thought you ... that you were going to spend the holidays with him, I was-

-Jealous?

-Yes, I thought you were playing with both of us, that you used us, I don’t know why I beleived that, I was completely wrong,

-Roger...

-Syd, what are we? What am I for you? Tell me once and for all, I don’t want to suffer anymore...

-But I thought it was clear, we’re together, you're my boyfriend, and we’re a couple Roger...

I almost cried with happiness at that moment, the man I love tells me he belongs to me, and that I belong to him too, I smiled, and placed a kiss to his lips, a kiss like no other it was a kiss full of feelings, a kiss of love, without tongue or anything but feelings, we separate and I lie him down,

-I've been waiting for this for 4 days ..., I growled while I placed hickeys all over his neck,

-mh ... me too my Roger ~

-Mine, mine forever,

He throws his head back and shouts my name when I made him come just by my fingers and my tongue around his hard nipples.

I penetrated him then and we made love for the first time as a couple, we kiss as never before and he came for the second time, then third, he is now below me, naked, hair completely wild, his chest painted with sperm, and god knows how someone can be so delicious in this state, he made me cum as much as him, and each time I reminded him how important he was to me, and he was only moaning at my words,

It was 9pm, when we were going to reach our 6th orgasm of the day, he was tired, very tired, and wanted only one thing: to come one last time tonight, he grabbed my arms as I covered his body, our body filled with sweat were sticking, and only the sound of our breaths animated the house, I had his legs on my shoulders, and I took his little foot, kissing it, licking his toes one by one, as weird as it looks I liked every part of his body, and everything in him had to be cherished and loved,

-AH ... Roger, what are you doing?, He said embarrassed,

-I'm loving you ..., I say kissing one last time the palm of his foot,

 -Come closer, baby...

I leaned in and we kiss each other again, my hands caressing everything they find on the body of my lover, we separated, a trickle of drool flowing on his chin,

-Nobody will be as precious to me as you are Syd, look at you, spread out for me, pretty in every angle, what did I do to deserve you ... I murmured a few inches from his mouth open, still penetrating him gently, but always touching his prostate, now easy to reach,

-Oh Roger, I love you ... He said grabbing the sheets, his orgasm coming fast,

-You make me the happiest man in the world, and I'll love you all my life Syd...

We reached the orgasm together, and it was a wonderful summer night that I will never ever forget.

-

**2018**

I lived with Syd most part of my life, we graduated from architecture, but he chose to be a painter, art was everything for him, and his paintings were absolutely wonderful, people loved it, he became one of the best artists of England. Unfortunately, He died of cancer in 2006, the only thing that separated me from the love of my life was this horrible disease...the hardest time of my life was loosing him, i never really recovered from it, we continued to love each other despite every diffuculty and until the end, and how I wish he still was here in everything I do and how I wanted to share all the successful things I got with _him_ , but every day when I wake up, I feel him beside me, the empty place in my bed forever belongs to him, I’m still happy to have given him everything I had in my life, he deserved it oh so well, my beautiful Syd, my prince, my one and only angel.

Rick died two years after Syd from the same cause, and has always been my best friend and projects colleague until his death, I met Nick, a very nice co-worker, we were friends for over 35 years now. I unfortunately lost contact with David after graduation, but I have seen him at Syd's and Rick's respective funerals, a now handsome old man, he didn’t speak to me, but from what i've heard, he became a great architect, as we all had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave comments and kudos, SEE YOU SOON!!  
> Love :)


End file.
